soleriafandomcom-20200213-history
Races
There are currently six species of equid available in Soleria. You may choose from a horse, unicorn, pegasus, hippocampus, kirin or hybrid (available after your first character has reached level 15). Horse Horses can resemble any natural breed of living equine. This includes zebras and hybrids (such as mules, zorses, etc). Culture: Due to their upbringing most horses shun magic and their users, relying on physical strength over incantations and spells. Stats * Bonus: +2 to your Strength '''stats during checks or saving throws. * '''Penalty: -2 to your Intelligence '''stats during checks or saving throws. Unicorn we got mind control biiitchES. Stats * '''Bonus: +2 to your Intelligence '''stats during checks or saving throws. * '''Penalty: -2 to your Strength '''stats during checks or saving throws. Required Traits * A single horn (made from natural elements or gems). '''Standard * Lion's tail. * Cloven hooves. * Gems growing on the body. * Beard and feathering on fetlocks (legs). * Hooves matching their horn/s counterparts. Uncommon * Multiple horns. * Horns and/or hooves made from metal. Pegasus tweet tweet mf Stats * Bonus: +2 to your Dexterity '''stats during checks or saving throws. * '''Penalty: -2 to your Constitution '''stats during checks or saving throws. Required Traits * Feathers. '''Standard * Bird-like tail and/or tail feathers. * Wings (can be from any living species or a mix). Uncommon * Bat wings. * Flightless/no wings. Hippocampus Hippocampus' have two forms: land and aquatic. Their landform generally reflects parts of their aquatic disposition (e.g. visible fins, scales, etc) whilst the aquatic form frequently features additional fins and a fishtail. Hippocampi can mimic any naturally found marine life, and are able to be a mix of different species. Stats * Bonus: +2 to your Constitution '''stats during checks or saving throws. * '''Penalty: -2 to your Charisma '''stats during checks or saving throws. Required Traits * Gills (required in water form, can be apparent in land form). * Fins and/or tentacles. '''Standard * Pointed teeth (canines or all). * Tentacles in mane and/or tail. Uncommon * Extra eyes. * Gem-like hooves. * Bioluminescence. * Additional appendages (spines, barbels, lure). Kirin A fanciful mix of the unicorn and hints of a dragon, kirins often feature a delightful array of scales across their body, varying in texture and shape, and antlers of all kinds sprout from their brow, setting them apart from the common unicorn. Hair frequently sprouts from their backs, trailing all the way down to their tail; though this too, varies from creature to creature. Stats * Bonus: +2 to your Wisdom '''stats during checks or saving throws. * '''Penalty: -2 to your Charisma '''stats during checks or saving throws. Required Traits * Cloven hooves. * Antlers (natural antler, wood, or gem material). '''Standard * Scales. * Lion tail. * Whiskers. * Gem-like hooves. * Feathering on legs. * Pointed teeth (canines only). * Mane that extends down the back (length and thickness can vary). Uncommon * Deer tail. * Lionlike mane. Hybrids Hybrids are available to be unlocked once your first character has reached level 15. Hybrids can be a combination of any two breeds featured on this page.